NAP, an 8-amino acid peptide (NAPVSIPQ=Asn-Ala-Pro-Val-Ser-Ile-Pro-Gln; SEQ ID NO:2), is derived from a novel protein, activity-dependent neuroprotective protein, ADNP (U.S. Pat. No. 6613740, Bassan et al., J. Neurochem. 72: 1283-1293 (1999); Zamostiano, et al., J Biol. Chem. 276:708-714 (2001)). The NAP sequence within the ADNP gene is identical in rodents and humans (U.S. Pat. No. 6613740, Zamostiano, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 276:708-714 (2001)).
In cell cultures, NAP has been shown to have neuroprotective activity on cells of the central nervous system (CNS) at femtomolar concentrations (Bassan et al., 1999; Offen et al., Brain Res. 854:257-262 (2000)). Several animal models have also demonstrated NAP activity on diseases of the CNS. In animal models simulating parts of the Alzheimer's disease pathology, NAP was protective (Bassan et al., 1999; Gozes et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 293:1091-1098 (2000); see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,740). In normal aging rats, intranasal administration of NAP improved performance in the Morris water maze. (Gozes et al., J. Mol. Neurosci. 19:175-178 (2002). NAP reduced infarct volume and motor function deficits after ischemic injury, by decreasing apoptosis (Leker et al., Stroke 33:1085-1092 (2002)) and reducing damage caused by closed head injury in mice by decreasing inflammation (Beni Adani et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 296:57-63 (2001); Romano et al., J. Mol. Neurosci. 18:37-45 (2002); Zaltzman et al., NeuroReport 14:481-484 (2003)). NAP has been shown to provide protective intervention in a model of fetal alcohol syndrome, reducing fetal demise and growth restrictions. (Spong et. al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 297:774-9 (2001)). Additionally, long term nasal NAP application in mice resulted in decreased anxiety (Alcalay et al., Neurosci Lett. 361(1-3):128-31 (2004)).
SAL, a 9-amino acid peptide (SALLRSIPA=Ser-Ala-Leu-Leu-Arg-Ser-Ile-Pro-Ala; SEQ ID NO:1), also known as ADNF-9, was identified as the shortest active form of ADNF (see U.S. Pat. No. 6174862). SAL has been shown in in-vitro assays and in vivo disease models to keep neurons of the central nervous system alive in response to various insults (e.g. Gozes et al., 2000, infra; Brenneman et al., 1998. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 285, 619-627). D-SAL is an all D-amino acid derivative of SAL that is stable and orally available (Brenneman, et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 309:1190-7 (2004)) and surprisingly exhibits similar biological activity (potency and efficacy) to SAL in the systems tested.
ADNF polypeptides, including NAP and SAL, and uses thereof in neuroprotection against disorders of the central nervous system, are the subject of patents and patent applications including PCT WO 1/92333; U.S. Ser. No. 07/871,973 filed Apr. 22, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,240; U.S. Ser. No. 08/342,297, filed Oct. 17, 1994 (published as WO96/11948), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,862; U.S. Ser. No. 60/037,404, filed Feb. 7, 1997 (published as WO98/35042); U.S. Ser. No. 09/187,330, filed Nov. 11, 1998 (published as WO00/27875); U.S. Ser. No. 09/267,511, filed Mar. 12, 1999 (published as WO00/53217); U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,740, U.S. Ser. No. 60/149,956, filed Aug. 18, 1999 (published as WO01/12654); U.S. Ser. No. 60/208,944, filed May 31, 2000; and U.S. Ser. No. 60/267,805, filed Feb. 8, 2001; PCT/IL2004/000232, filed Mar. 11, 2004 (published as WO 2004/080957) herein each incorporated by reference in their entirety.
This disclosure provides new and surprising uses for ADNF polypeptides, including, e.g., NAP, SAL, D-NAP and D-SAL, in the treatment of neurotoxicity in the peripheral nervous system.